


Dinner? (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

by Steggy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, taken from the sharon stone interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your first late night talk show. And who better to share the spotlight with than Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans? Though Sebastian has better ideas. Other motives. And they all revolve around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner? (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> bother me on twitter @alyjevans or on tumblr @spangledcap & @poorcap

Cushioned into the corner of the couch, beside two very attractive men, you didn’t know what you were going to do with yourself. It’d only been recently that you’d popped up in the media as a result of some small, though brilliant, short, indie film that made its way to mainstream Hollywood. And yet, here you were. On James Corden. With Sebastian Stan, sitting to your left. Beside him, Chris Evans. Nearly shaking with anxiety for being on your first real night show.

God, what had you gotten yourself into.

As the audience’s applause begins to fade out, with a grin and the cards in his hand, James starts, “What a fun couch! I’m so happy you’re all here. Chris,” who gives a curt nod with that famous bearded smile of his, “thank you for being here. [Y/N], thank you _so_ much for joining us for your first show, I cannot _begin_ to tell you how brilliant you are, and to come out of nowhere like that!”

The audience screams, and immediately, color fills your cheeks as you nod, laughing. It was still all so surreal, being here, being this. _Famous_. Waving your hand, you shrug off his compliments, remaining modest.

And with being in the corner, you’ve positioned yourself with your legs crossed, turned more towards James’s chair, so when he moves on to Sebastian, you almost have to turn your body completely to face him. Though you’re not exactly complaining at the view.

“And Sebastian, I’m so excited that you’re here, and apparently, you’re excited you are also excited!”

With his legs spread, leaning comfortably against the back of the couch, Seb’s face is completely serious when he replies, “No, I am, I wanna thank you because.. I finally, thank you,” And you watch as he gestures between himself and… You. “For this. Tonight.”

And without warning, that same hand that gestured between you two falls down and finds your own, bringing it to your knee. Everything inside of you is ignited, and though the warmth in your face gives it away, you play along, grinning, placing your other hand on his.

“It’s just, is, just so kind,” There it is. That smile that lights up an entire room. The audience

breaks into laughter, and his hands are so soft. So gentle. Kind. You would just have to turn your hand over, push your fingers through his…

Mentally, you shake it off, reminding yourself that he’s only playing it up for the audience. It’s funny, truly it is. And with how much you’ve admired him for years, you weren’t about to ruin the moment. Still grinning, you press one hand over your heart and shake your head as if you couldn’t believe this was finally happening. And honestly, you couldn’t. Every nerve in your body was on fire. His touch left electricity in its wake.

James blinks in surprise, but he’s completely buzzing with amusement, “Hold on, are we… Are we witnessing the start of something?”

Sebastian laughs, talking with his hands again and gesturing between you, switching off occasionally with that hand back over yours on your knee. “Well, we… We should probably talk about this later,” He directs towards you, but now, with that beard in view, you immediately know how to make this even better. “But, uh, we’ve been wanting to meet each other for a really long time.”

Silently, you start mouthing things to Chris, pointing between you and Sebastian, silently making it clear that you “aren’t really a thing” and implying that you’d rather be a “thing” with Chris. Chris holds back a laugh, picking it up and mimicking you. Though it doesn’t last long. Seb catches one of your hand movements and his head immediately snaps to Chris beside him.

With a curt nod, he plainly says, “Hi,” and reaches his hand out. You can see the laughter that Chris is fighting so hard to keep down as he meets his hand and shakes it firmly before Sebastian lets go and turns his attention right back away from him. James erupts in laughter, and so does everyone else except the three of you, and you can’t help but crack the smallest of smiles, grateful for the men beside you for easing your nerves like this.

“But this is true, Sebastian,” James points to him, and he shifts in his seat, sitting back a little more.

“No, I’ve been, uh, no, no, I am geeking out a little bit because, um,” He stutters, and now you allow yourself to fully smile, resting your elbow on the back of the couch and watching him. God, he was so… And it was hard to believe that it was over you. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for awhile, but, uh, probably about 15 days,” You laugh, considering that’s when your movie premiered. “But I, uh, you know,” and then he breaks, chuckling as his gaze moves from the cameras and the audience to you.

And when he catches your eye, you’re a bit of a goner for a moment.

“I feel like I’ve seen you all my life,” You could melt right then and there, but all you can do is laugh even harder, entertained by the cheesiness of it all but flattered and flustered all the same, drowning in those blues. “And here you are in person, and you look so great,” He finishes with a blinding grin.

James explodes again beside you, spilling with laughter and nearly falling out of his seat as he shouts, “You’re a joke! You’re ridiculous! You’re fully going for it! You’re actually going for it! I love it! I love it! This is exceptional!” All while Sebastian looks around, laughing too, but pretending to have no idea what James is talking about and playing the innocent card. “Do you wanna just go get dinner or something?” He looks over at Chris, who’s still trying not to die with laughter, “We could do this, right, Chris? We got this.”

“Yeah,” Seb jumps on, “We’ll go out later, we’ll go out later.”

Ah, but now it’s your turn. Pressing your lips together in a firm line, you suppress your smiles and shake your head. Interrupting the idea, you gesture to Chris, “The thing is that, Chris and I are… We’re already together.”

And the look on Sebastian’s face is absolutely priceless.

“Oh, you’re already a thing?” James asks.

“Yeah, we moved fast, but,” Chris plays along, looking over at Sebastian, and the laughter breaks out across the studio again.

Then there’s some crude jokes here and there, and then the host’s attention is back on the middle man.

“Sebastian, you’re originally from Romania.”

“That’s true, yeah.”

“And obviously you speak, you’re fluent Romanian, how would you, how would one ask [Y/N] on a date in Romanian?”

“Kinda like this,” And in one swift motion, his arm is slung across the back of the couch behind you, legs are crossed, and he’s leaning into you, saying, “Ce faci.”

There’s no time to think. Playing on the Romanian thing, without a lick of hesitation, you ask, “Would you bite me in the neck?”

Everything explodes. People in the audience start screaming. And there’s Sebastian whose face lights up like a kid in a candy store as he says, “ _Oh my god_ ,” and then his hand is on your cheek, his face in moving in. But at the last second, laughing wholeheartedly, you push him off, heart pounding in your ears as everyone is asking what just happened and Seb is laughing, yelling as he picks up his mug from the table, “Don’t make me do it!”

And then as the laughter dies down, you explain the whole Dracula thing and you and Sebastian have a genuine moment talking about filming in Romania, but then things shift away from the whole bit for awhile.

But not long enough. Not too much further into the interview, he slips back in while you’re talking to James about the movie.

“I was just gonna say, there’s hope yet for us.” He glances over at you, smug.

Rolling your eyes, you laugh, and James goes off making fun of him for going after you still. You can’t take your eyes off of him, entranced, completely and utterly amazed at how… Amazing he is, and funny, and just… Was he really being serious?

There was really only one way to find out. It might slip a little that you’re not entirely kidding around while flirting with him, but, there was only one way.

“Okay,” And everyone is silent, “You are pretty cute. I just wanna…” A split second pause, seeing color leak into his cheeks. “Put that out there.”

And he’s laughing, trying to play it off, but you’ve caught him. You’ve really caught him. This wasn’t really a game. Sebastian Stan, _the_ Sebastian Stan, was hitting on you on live TV.

And James catches him, too. He wastes no time pointing out the blush on his face. Laughing, you find it adorable, blushing yourself as Seb pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to hide himself from the torture of James’s hounding.

The interview continues, Chris finally gets some say in, but your eyes don’t leave Seb, and it obviously has an effect. He stutters over his words, still flustered and entirely distracted now. And it doesn’t go unnoticed. Nothing does now. James catches him at every turn, and you can’t help but keep thinking… _It’s going to be an adventure after this._

* * *

“Hey, [Y/N], wait up!” There it is. Stopping just in front of your dressing room door, you turn, already smirking as Seb comes running up to you. “Hey, I just, uh, I wanted to apologize. I hope I wasn’t too forward, I could tell that you were nervous, and I just wanted to, uh..”

Behind your back, you turn the knob and push the door open as he’s speaking.

“I just wanted to help, y’know?” He pushes his hand through his hair, not noticing the door. “Are we good?”

Shaking your head, you take a step back, eyes locked. “I don’t know…”

He takes a step forward, just as anticipated, eyes softening. “Look, what can I do? Did I embarrass you? God, I’m sorry, thank you for humoring me and all, but if I really—”

You reach out a hand and curl your fingers around his tie, daring to do it, daring to make the first move, and then you’re pressing your lips to his. He freezes for a moment, then you feel his hands slowly, gently fall on to your hips, melting under your touch as you had under his at the very beginning of the interview.

Pulling away from the kiss, you murmur on his lips, your own twitching in a grin, “You can come inside, and we’ll talk about that dinner.”


End file.
